Misela, the Middle Child
Overview Summary #Search the ruins of Fahranur to find where Nehbawa Wahmeh has hidden the family inheritance. #Misela Wahmeh must survive to recover her inheritance #See Healer Zenwa for your reward. Obtained from :Healer Zenwa in Issnur Isles Requirements :Nightfall Character :Third Born Reward :*1,500 XP :*150 Gold Dialogue :"'Master' Your decision to give Misela Wahmeh the inheritance of the Wahmeh family will be final and binding. Are you sure you wish to do this?" ::Accept: "I am certain. Misela deserves the inheritance." ::Reject: "I'm not entirely sure. Give me a moment to think about it." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Healer Zenwa) :"Nehbawa Wahmeh has hidden his inheritance deep within the ancient ruins of Fahrunur. This was to be his final test, to prove his child's worth. Your entire party will leave Issnur Isles and join the heir you have chosen, assisting in the search for the inheritance. Are you ready?"' ::Accept: "Yes, let the search begin. I am confident I have choosen well!" ::Reject: "No, I'm not quite ready yet. Give me more time to think on this matter." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Misela Wahmeh: "You continue to amaze me, friend. Your willingness to help a family you do not even know shows the true purity in the heart of the Sunspears." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Misela Wahmeh: "There it is! Father's inheritance! I can't believe it. I swear, with a Sunspear as my witness, I shall use this money to continue Father's legacy in Istan. May his kindness and wisdom never be forgotten." Reward Dialogue :"I am happy to see you made it back safely! Ah, good, Misela has her inheritance. Of all the Nebawah's children, I believe she is the most deserving. I know she will continue her father's good works, and help all Istani in need. She has so many ideas to help people, I have no doubt she has already begun to put the inheritance to good use. Thank you for helping us with this task, Sunspear. As always, you honor us with your wisdom." Walkthrough After taking the quest, Zenwa will offer to transport the entire party to Fahranur. After accepting, Misela (a level 15 monk) will be located a short way to the west. The path to the inheritance involves wading through hordes of undead. Bringing weapons and spells that deal holy damage is recommended. Some enemies are weak against cold damage, so that is another option. As for the path, just keep following the wall on the right, as it loops around. Kill the wraith to open the door to the inheritance. Notes *This quest is mutually exclusive of Mutu, the Oldest Child and Jedur, the Youngest Child, meaning you can only choose one of these quests to complete. If you change your mind part way though, you can return to a town or outpost and abandon this quest, return to Zenwa to select again. *Bringing a Dervish with the skill Heart of Holy Flame or Eternal Aura makes killing the undead easy, activating the skill will do 80-160 damage and attacking will do up to 100 damage per opponent. *Of the three mutually exclusive quests, this is probably the easiest, as Misela has some healing power, and she tends to stay out of the fray. Related Articles *Mutu, the Oldest Child *Jedur, the Youngest Child Category:Nightfall quests Category:Difficulty Master Quests